Labyrinth Caves
by CatFox Kittara
Summary: Its a cave, come on. ok it stars out with the yu yu gang and a little into the story peoples turn into chibis! flames are welcome i need them to fry my brothers lizard.
1. what case?

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh I also don't own the characters except my own made up characters. If I spell any of their names are mis-spelled please R&R and tell me how to spell.

It was a nice day in Spirit World and Kowenma was expecting some one. "So who are you expecting?" Yusuke asks the toddler. "Hi Kowenma, you wanted to talk to me?" came a girls voice from behind Yusuke, Kewabora, Kurama, and Hiei. Yusuke and Kewabora jumped. "Yes, in fact I do want to talk to you." Kowenma answers the girl.

She had long blond hair that seemed to have a bluish tint, her eyes were a bright, almost electric blue, she wore a Levi pants and a plain blue shirt, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

Yusuke asks the girl, "Who are you?" The girl asked the toddler, "about what?" Kowenma asked her, "Will you accompany…." "Why? They don't need any more fighters."

"They need…." "Help with lang?" "Yes." "Where to?" Kewabora cuts between the confusing conversation of the strange girl and Kowenma saying, "hey…." Kowenma just ignored him and answered the girl "Labyrinth Caves."

The girl smiled sweetly and said, "fun!" Yusuke tried to cut in and succeeded saying, "HEY! I ASKED, 'WHAT IS YOUR NAME' ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER OR NOT?! The girl looked at Yusuke and simply said, "no."

Both Yusuke and Kewabora yelled, "WHAT!!" Kowenma defended the girl by saying, "be nice to her. She's your guide through Labyrinth Caves." Kurama, who was not really paying attention, suddenly said, in a little bit of a worried voice, "Labyrinth Caves!?!" Kowenma answers Kurama, "yes, labyrinth Caves. What's wrong Kurama?" Kewabora also asked, "yea what's wrong?"

Thaz all for now! Please R&R of course flames are welcome, still haven't set my enemies house on fire. Sorry it was a short chap!


	2. what is wrong with the Caves

Disclaimer: Thank you all who R&R and told me how to spell correctly! And if a few things are spelled differently then I had spelled them wrong at first. I don't own yyh I also don't own the characters except my own made up characters.

Hiei, cutting in for the first time, said to Kuwabora, "you are a baka." Kuwabora replied back, of course aggressively, "you want to say that to my face!?" Kurama just goes on into an explanation; "demons, humans, and other things have gone into those caves and were not seen until years later, if they survived."

Kuwabora suddenly screamed, " eeeeeeeeeeee, I'm not going!" the girl said in response to that was, "wimp." Kuwabora, got a mean tone and said to the strange girl in front of him, "what did you call me?!" the girl answered, in three different languages.. Japanese first then Spanish and then in English, "baka fea dumb nut!" Kuwabora, now a little more ticked off even though he didn't understand all of what she said, "What did you say?!"

Koenma decided he better ask a quick question, " is…." The girl cut him off. She seemed to be able to read what was on his mind and answered, "partners? Yes, they are." Koenma looked a little relived but not really, "good." Yusuke decided he better find out what it was Koenma wanted them to do, " what do you want us to do in the caves?"

Koenma has a brilliant idea, "ask the Imp King and convince him to join us in a treaty." Yusuke was curious about something, "why do they live in Labyrinth Caves?

The strange girl suddenly spoke up, "because they couldn't find their way out so they built a kingdom in the middle, of course they didn't know that they built it in the middle.. well close to the middle, until a few years ago." Kuwabora was a little dumbfounded, " how do you know that?" was all he could say.

The girl answered, "because I was down there for a little while." Kuwabora wanted to know about this strange girl, "how long?"

The girl ignored his question and went on with business, "we'll meet out in the hall in two days, and then we'll go to the caves." Kuwabora was not going to give up easily, " how long were you down there?!"

The girl seemed like she didn't even hear him, " o.k. nice doing business with ya." Koenma said, "Thanks, bye." The girl then said to Yusuke, Kuwabora, Kurama, and Hiei, "see ya later." With a small smile.

Kuwabora, who still was not giving up, yelled at the girl while she was leaving, "HEY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!!?" she simply said, " later." And was out the door into the long hall. Kuwabora went right after her, "HEY! Hu?" when he walked into the hall no one was there because Koenma had ordered the blue dudes to stay away and the girl had somehow disappeared.

Thanx for reading! Pweas review now, it really isn't that hard to click on the button below that says "Submit Review" and type something in.


End file.
